Chulavagga 6.4
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Sixth Khandhaka >> 6.4 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SIXTH KHANDHAKA (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) Chapter-4. 1. Now at that time the householder Anatha Pindika was the husband of the sister of the Rajagaha setthi(rich businessman). And Anatha Pindika the householder went to Rajagaha on some business or other. Now at that time the Sangha, with the Buddha at its head, had been bidden by the Setthi of Rajagaha for the morrow's meal. And the Setthi of Rajagaha gave command to his slaves and work-people, saying, 'So get up at early morn, my men, and cook congey, and cook rice, and prepare curries, and prepare delicacies!' And it occurred to Anatha Pindika the householder, 'Now formerly this householder was wont, when I arrived, to lay aside all other business, and exchange the greetings of courtesy with me; but now he appears excited, and is giving orders to his slaves and work-people. How can it be? Is he taking in marriage, or is he giving in marriage, or has he set a great sacrifice on foot, or has he invited the Magadhan Seniya Bimbisara, together with his retinue, for to-morrow's meal?' 2. Now when the Setthi of Rajagaha had given commandment to his slaves and his work-people, he went up to the place where Anatha Pindika the householder was, and exchanged with him the greetings of courtesy, and took his seat on one side. And when he was so seated, Anatha Pindika the householder him the thoughts that had passed through his mind. 'I am neither taking nor giving in marriage, O householder' (was the reply), 'nor have I invited the Magadhan Seniya Bimbisara to to-morrow's meal. But a great sacrifice I have set on foot, for the Sangha, with the Buddha at its head, has been invited for to-morrow's meal at my house.' 'Did you, O householder, say "the Buddha?"' 'Yes, it was "the Buddha" that I said.' thrice the same question was put, and the same reply was given. 'Hard is it, O householder, to meet even with the mere expression in the world--the news, that is, of "a Buddha, a Buddha." Would it be possible for us, at this very time, to go and visit that Lord Buddha, the Arahat, the very Buddha?' 'It is not now, O householder, the proper time to pay a visit to the Lord Buddha; but early on the morrow you shall go and visit him.' Then Anatha Pindika, pondering of the visit he was about to pay, lay down to sleep with his thoughts so bent upon the Buddha that thrice in the night he arose, thinking the daylight had appeared. 3. And Anatha Pindika the householder went up to the gate leading to the Sitavana, and celestial beings opened the gate. And as he emerged from the city, the light disappeared and a thick darkness arose, and fear and trembling and consternation sprang up within him, so that a longing came upon him to turn back again from that spot. But Sivaka the Yakkha, himself the while invisible, caused a sound to be heard, saying: 'A hundred elephants, a hundred steeds, a hundred chariots with mules, 'A hundred thousand virgins with their jewelled earrings on,-- 'These are not worth, O householder, the sixteenth portion of one single stride. 'Go on, go on, O householder! Advance, and not retreat, shall profit you.' Then the darkness disappeared before Anatha Pindika the householder, and a bright light arose, and the fear and trembling and consternation that had sprung upon within him were appeased. a second and a third time the same thing happened, and the same words were heard, and with the same result. 4. And Anatha Pindika the householder arrived at the Sitavana; and at that time the Lord Buddha, who had arisen at early dawn, was walking up and down (meditating) in the open air. And the Lord Buddha saw Anatha Pindika the householder when he was coming from afar; and the Lord Buddha left the place where he had been, walking up and down, and sat himself down on the seat put out for him. And when he was so seated, he addressed Anatha Pindika the householder, and said: 'Come here, Sudatta!' Then Anatha Pindika, glad and happy at the thought that the Lord Buddha had addressed him by his name, went up to the place where the Lord Buddha was, and bowed down before him, falling at his feet, and said: 'I trust my lord the Lord Buddha has slept in peace!' 'He ever sleeps in peace, the Arahat who is free, 'Who is not touched by lusts, but calm and free from sin, 'Has broken all the bars (to freedom of the mind), has quenched the anguish in his heart, 'Has fixed peace in his mind, and peaceful, sleeps in peace.' 5. Then the Lord Buddha discoursed to Anatha Pindika the householder in due order; that is to say, he spoke to him of giving, of righteousness, of heaven, of the danger, the vanity, and the defilement of lusts, and of the advantages of renunciation. And when the Lord Buddha saw that Anatha Pindika the householder had become prepared, softened, unprejudiced, and upraised and believing in heart, then he proclaimed that which is the special doctrine of the Buddhas; that is to say, Suffering, its Origin, its Cessation, and the Path. And just as a clean cloth from which all stain has been washed away will readily take the dye, just even so did Anatha Pindika the householder obtain, even while sitting there, the pure and spotless Eye of the Truth; (divine insight) whatsoever has a beginning, in that is inherent also the necessity of dissolution. Thus did Anatha Pindika the householder see, and master, and understand, and penetrate the Truth; and he overcame uncertainty, and dispelled all doubts, and gained full knowledge, becoming dependent upon no one else for his knowledge of the doctrine of the Teacher. And he addressed the Lord Buddha, and said: 'Most excellent, Lord (are the words of your mouth), most excellent! Just as if a man were to set up that which is thrown down, or were to reveal that which is hidden away, or were to point out the right road to him who has gone astray, or were to bring a light into the darkness so that those who had eyes could see external forms just even so, Lord, has the Truth been made known to me, in many a figure, by the Lord Buddha. And I, even I, go myself, Lord, to the Lord Buddha as my refuge, to the Truth, and to the Order. May the Lord Buddha accept me as a disciple, as one who, from this day forth as long as life endures. has taken his refuge in him. And may the Lord Buddha consent to accept at my hand the to-morrow's meal for himself and for his Order of Bhikkhus.' Then the Lord Buddha, by silence, granted his consent. And when Anatha Pindika the householder perceived that his request had been granted, he rose from his seat, and bowed down before the Lord Buddha, and keeping him on his right hand as he passed him, he departed from there. 6. Now the Setthi of Rajagaha heard that the Order of Bhikkhus which has the Buddha at its head had been invited by Anatha Pindika the householder for the morrow's meal. And the Setthi of Rajagaha said to Anatha Pindika the householder: 'They say, O householder, that you have invited the Bhikkhu-sangha, with the Buddha at its head, for the morrow's meal, and, you are but a stranger here. I will provide the means, O householder, for you to provide the Order of Bhikkhus, which has the Buddha at its head, with food.' 'It is not necessary, O householder; I have means sufficient for the purpose.' the townsman of Rajagaha, and Seniya Bimbisara the Raja(King) of Magadha, made the same offer in the same words, and received the same reply. 7. Then Anatha Pindika the householder, when the night was far spent, made ready in the house of the Setthi of Rajagaha sweet food both hard and soft, and had the time announced to the Lord Buddha, saying, 'The time, Lord, has come; and the meal is ready.' And the Lord Buddha, when he had dressed himself in the early morning, went duly bowled and robed to the house of the setthi(rich businessman) of Rajagaha, and sat down there on the seat spread out for him, together with the Order of Bhikkhus(Monks). And Anatha Pindika the householder offered to the Order of Bhikkhus which had the Buddha at its head the sweet food both hard and soft, waiting upon them with his own hand. And when the Lord Buddha had finished his meal, and had cleansed his hands and his bowl, Anatha Pindika took his seat on one side; and, so seated, he said to the Lord Buddha: 'May the Lord Buddha consent to spend the rainy season of Was at Savatthi, together with the Order of Bhikkhus.' 'The Tathagatas, O householder, take pleasure in solitude.' 'I understand, O Lord Buddha; I understand, O Happy One' (was the reply). Then the Lord Buddha, after he had instructed and roused and encouraged and gladdened Anatha Pindika the householder with dhamma discourse, arose from his seat, and departed from there. 8. Now at that time Anatha Pindika the householder had many friends and' large acquaintance, and his word was held of weight. When he had brought the business he had in hand at Rajagaha to its conclusion, he set out towards Savatthi; and on the way he gave orders to people, saying, 'Build dwellings, my good men, and make rest-houses ready, and prepare gifts. A Buddha has appeared in the world, and that Lord Buddha has been invited by me, and by this road will he come.' And those people all even as they were commanded. And when Anatha Pindika the householder had arrived at Savatthi, he examined all the region round about it, saying, 'Where now shall I fix the place for the Lord Buddha to stay in, not too far from the town and not too near, convenient for going and for coming, easily accessible for all who wish to visit him, by day not too crowded, by night not exposed to too much noise and alarm, protected from the wind, hidden from men, well fitted for a retired life?' 9. And Anatha Pindika the householder saw that the garden of Jeta the Kumara(prince) had these advantages. And when he saw that, he went to Jeta the Kumara, and said to him, 'Sir, let me have your garden to make an Arama on it.' 'It is not, Sir, for sale, even for (a sum so great that the pieces of money would be sufficient to cover it if they were) laid side by side.' 'I take, Sir, the garden at the price.' 'No, O householder, there was no bargain meant.' Then they asked the lords of justice whether a bargain of sale had been made or not. And the lords decided thus: 'The Arama is taken, Sir, at the price which you fixed.' And Anatha Pindika the householder had gold brought down in carts, and covered the Jetavana with gold (pieces) laid side by side. 10. Now the gold that he had brought down the first time did not suffice (after the rest of the garden was covered) to cover one small space close by the gateway. So Anatha Pindika the householder told his servants to go back and fetch more gold, saying he would cover that piece also. Then thought Jeta the Kumara(prince), 'This can be no ordinary matter for which this householder is ready to lavish so much gold!' And he said to Anatha Pindika the householder, 'It is enough, O householder. You need not have that space covered. Let me have that space, and it shall be my gift.' Then Anatha Pindika the householder thought, 'This Jeta the Kumara(prince) is a very distinguished and illustrious person. Great would be the efficacy of the adherence of so well known a man as he to this doctrine and discipline.' And he gave up that space to Jeta the Kumara. And Jeta the Prince erected on that a gateway, with a room over it. And Anatha Pindika the householder built dwelling-rooms, and retiring-rooms, and store-rooms (over the gateways), and service halls, and halls with fire-places in them, and storehouses (outside the Vihara), and closets, and cloisters, and halls for exercise, and wells, and sheds for the well, and bath-rooms, and halls attached to the bath-rooms, and ponds, and open-roofed sheds.